Ravemon Burst Mode
|level=Mega |levelref=Ravemon Burst Mode is treated as a Burst Mode Digimon in Digimon Masters. |levelcat=Burst Mode |type=Cyborg |attribute=Vaccine |family=Wind Guardians |debut='' '' |from=RavemonDigimon Data Squad, "Justice Equals Power!" 43 |java=Chie Koujiro |javan=(Savers) |enva=Steven Jay Blum |envan=(Data Squad) |partner=Keenan Crier |s1=Ravemon }} Ravemon Burst Mode is a Cyborg Digimon. It is a unique form of Ravemon that has temporarily reached the limits of its abilities through Burst Digivolution, and wears all the energy within the atmosphere as an aura. Attacks * : Enlarges its wings to a gigantic size and releases a dark purple aura. * : Furiously performs a terrible and wild dance of violence. * : Stabs the opponent in a flash of thunder with its dark purple aura. Design Ravemon Burst Mode is an enhanced version of the base Ravemon whose armor turns completely black and silver. It is covered in a purple aura which is especially apparent in its wings. Etymologies ;Ravmon: Burst Mode (レイヴモン:バーストモード) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. Some media shorten "Burst Mode" to "BM". * . *Burst Mode. ;Ravemon Burst Mode Name used in Digimon Data Squad and in American English media. Some media shorten "Burst Mode" to "BM". * . *Burst Mode. Fiction Digimon Data Squad Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Ravemon Burst Mode is #388, and is a Mega-level, Attacker-class, Bird-species Digimon with a resistance to the Wind element and weakness to the Fire element. Its basic stats are 322 HP, 364 MP, 179 Attack, 149 Defense, 159 Spirit, 149 Speed, and 85 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Move, Silphy Air, Dodge Dance, and Assassin traits. Ravemon Burst Mode can also DNA digivolve from Ravemon with either Valdurmon or Valkyrimon, if the base Digimon is at least level 66, with 40,000 Bird experience, and 100% friendship. Ravemon Burst Mode can be hatched from the Burst Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Ravemon Burst Mode is #306, and is a Mega 2 level, Speed-class, Bird-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark and Thunder elements and a weakness to the Holy and Fire elements. It possesses the Dodge Dance, Assassin's Arm, Escaping is Winning, and 7 Lucky Gods traits, and it has the special skill Tree Cut. Ravemon Burst Mode digivolves from Ravemon. In order to digivolve into Ravemon Burst Mode, your Digimon must be at least level 54 with 240 speed and 100% friendship, but only once you have revived Ravemon Burst Mode. It can be hatched from the Rainbow DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Ravemon Burst Mode DigiFuses from Ravemon, Crowmon, Peckmon, , and SlashAngemon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Ravemon BM is a Wind Vaccine Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 20 memory. It digivolves from Ravemon. Its special attack is Mourning Dance and its support skill is Crimson Formation, which increases damage from Electric and Wind skills by 10%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Ravemon BM is #305 and is a Wind Vaccine Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 20 memory. It digivolves from Ravemon. Its special attack is Mourning Dance and its support skill is Crimson Formation, which increases damage from Electric and Wind skills by 10%. Digimon Battle Ravemon Burst Mode is an alternate Mega digivolution for Crowmon. Digimon Masters Ravemon (Burst Mode) is a Burst Mode level Digimon that digivolves from Ravemon at level 71. Digimon Heroes! Ravmon: Burst Mode digivolves from Ravmon. Digimon Links Ravemon BM digivolves from Ravemon. Notes and references de:Ravemon Burst Mode